Aisha (Elsword)
Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the Mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Special Ability Aisha's Memorize System lets you assign up to 3 special active skills in your preferred sequence to be triggered with a single button. Get those skills memorized! Background Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to recover all her lost knowledge. Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell casting abilities to inflict major damage on an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the magician's spells are elemental—she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monster's natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff. Trivia *A running gag among the game development staff is Aisha being flat-chested, much to her dismay. In Volume 4 of ElType, Aisha was not too pleased to still have a flat chest upon "aging" to an Elemental Master. Also, in the same volume, Aisha expressed envy towards Rena's chest size upon her advancement to Grand Archer, where her breasts become notably larger. *However, Aisha in-game model does not display her with a flat chest, some outfits actually add more curves, though this is likely a game model/story discrepancy. *Curiously, Aisha's Promotion avatar has a belt that's larger than her waist, yet it does not fall off nor dangle; it is likely secured by magic. *During the development of the game, Aisha was originally named Arme, whom was based off of a character with the same name in a separate MMO created by KoG called Grand Chase. *This idea was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies, however it can still be found within the game's core files, as the scripts within her .kom files all go by the name Arme instead of Aisha. *In one update, Aisha's hair became a little spikier and she gets a little more blush. *Aisha's Promotional weapon, like Elsword's, changes with Awakening Mode making the end of the staff to a heart-like shape. *Aisha wrote the Skill Notes "Endless Desire II" for Ara's Energy Absorption skill, "Effective Ways to Ignite Fire" for Elesis' Explosive Fist, and "Slap" for Heaven's Fist - Sweeper. *Even though Aisha refuses to state her weight, it should be noted that Aisha falls at a much faster speed than most other characters when is held down after jumping or levitating. However, it is unclear whether this is because of her weight or simply an in-game feature. *The side story Lost Power 1 went more in depth into Aisha's initial backstory. *It is revealed that her grandfather's name is Kuenbaran. *It is elaborated that Aisha and her grandfather had sought out to find the ancient Ring of Mimir in a sealed Ellian ruin. Due to her intellect and research, she was able to break the seal of the Ellian ruin. *The side story Lost Power 4 takes place right after she find the ring and encounters a mysterious man. *It is implied that Aisha's last name is Landar, as she refers to the Landar family in the exact same manner she did to her own family in the previous quest. However, it is no explicitly stated. *The side story Lost Power 5 details the finale of Aisha's experience inside the Ellian ruins. *Contrary to her prologue where she stated that the ring disappeared, the ring was taken by the mysterious man and he simply walked away, never to be seen again. Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Magic Characters